An Affair to Remember
by The Marauders3
Summary: Read the title. Set during PD2. Not to be taken seriously.


**Title: **An Affair to Remember  
**By: **dragoneye   
**Rating: **T  
**Written Because: **The idea hit me, so I felt compelled to write it.  
**Summary:** Read the title… it's set during PD2.

**Dedicated To:** Cátia, because she asked, and also because I love her.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Princess Diaries.

O

Her attraction to the younger man was alarming.

Those suits he wore were horrible, but she had seen him in pajamas one morning in the kitchen and she had nearly died. With his hair mussed and a night's worth of stubble covering his cheeks, he was easily the sexiest man she'd seen awake at 6 am. She felt ashamed that she was attracted to him, ashamed of her secret fantasies, ashamed of her flirtatious tone when she spoke to him. It was probably just her imagination, but she could have sworn he was flirting with her, too… his innumerable compliments, the way his lips always lingered a second too long on her hand when he greeted her, the twinkle in his eye when he looked at her… all made her question her motives, and his.

It wasn't the fact that he was so young that bothered her. No, his age didn't mean anything; it was his love life that did. The man with whom she was infatuated with was destined for another woman. But his relationship status didn't deter her—it was fine to have a crush as long as she didn't act on it. And she wasn't planning on acting on it.

Why was she attracted to him? He wasn't even her type. He was too young, too formal, too polite. And why would he be interested in her? He could have any woman he wanted—hell, he already had a woman. So why was he messing with her heart in this way? It wasn't fair to anyone. Oh, the heartache…

It was becoming more and more difficult for her to mask her emotions. She felt her face flushing and her heart pounding whenever he was near. She felt an involuntary smile cross her face whenever they spoke. She felt her eyes undressing him on numerous occasions and grew red. She felt her heart throb every time she saw him and his beloved together. She felt so many things, none of which were appropriate, and she hated herself for it.

Much as she tried to stop herself, she couldn't help being attracted to him. He was, after all, quite highly though of by scores of women—she couldn't possibly be any different than the others. So why did it seem as if he was interested in her? Surely there was someone better for him—someone his own age, someone prettier, smarter, with a better title perhaps. The entire ordeal confused her.

Confusion filled his mind, too. He was supposed to be courting one woman but he found himself infatuated with another. It was a mind-boggling, but not ill-founded, infatuation that he didn't quite understand. All he knew was that his attraction towards her was immense, and had it not been inappropriate, he would have bedded her immediately.

These feelings were returned quite vehemently by the woman in question, who wouldn't mind having an affair with him. But age, social class, and propriety prohibited such a union, so neither of them considered the idea plausible.

Both knew that they could never be together, and both tried to accept the fact and move on with life. It was difficult, but they did it.

One night, that all changed.

She was sitting in her office late at night, finishing some paperwork, when he entered.

"Oh! Oh, I'm dreadfully sorry, I—" he stammered, but she cut him off.

"No, it's alright." They sat in awkward silence for a moment before she continued. "Was there something you wanted?"

His gaze on her was hot, and she flushed, buttoning her shirt up to the collar.

"Yes," he answered finally. "Yes, there is something I want." He stepped towards her quickly, hovering at the edge of her desk. "I do want something." His voice and his eyes were intense.

She stood up, ill at ease having him tower over her. She stuttered out a response. "Is there… ahem… is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes." He had come around the desk and now stood very close to her. She took a step back, suddenly uncomfortable with his proximity.

"How—what—I—" She struggled to find words to express her thoughts. But suddenly she wasn't thinking anymore, for he had crushed his lips to hers.

No thoughts filled his mind, either, for those delightful moments—or were they minutes, hours?—while he kissed her. Their once-chaste actions were now exploding into a whirlwind of suppressed feeling and hot intensity. Their lips pressed tightly together, their hands frantically caressing everything they could reach, their heavy breathing and soft moans filling the room.

All too soon, they broke apart, both gasping for breath. She rested her head on his chest and he held her tightly to him.

"Your room or mine?" she finally said, looking up at him. They both grinned.

O

Later that night, they lay in bed together, limbs wrapped around each other.

"That was the best night of my life," he said.

"Mmm," she said.

They lay like that for a while before she rolled over onto his chest and kissed him again.

"Oh, Andrew…"

"Oh, Charlotte…"

THE END

Well well well… that was certainly a fun little romp, wasn't it? Hope you enjoyed! You get a nice little romp with your pick of guy if you review ;)


End file.
